Wireless communication systems and networks have proliferated throughout numerous commercial and consumer environments. To improve the reliability of these networks, advanced wireless communication techniques are being implemented in these networks. One such technique is multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless communication where each device on a communication link is equipped with multiple transmit and receive antennas. MIMO techniques can take advantage of the multiple signal paths created by the individual antennas on both ends of the link to increase the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of received signals transmitted from one device to another device.
Beamforming is one wireless multi-antenna technique in which a signal to be transmitted from multiple antennas of a first device is split into multiple signals that are separately weighted (in amplitude and phase) for transmission by a corresponding one of the multiple antennas of the first device. It facilitates the control of the radiation pattern of the antenna array. Beamforming enhances the diversity of transmitted signals, improves the radio link reliability and provides robustness against multi-path fading in wireless environments. Space time coding (STC) is another method employed to improve the reliability of data transmission in wireless communication systems using multiple transmit antennas. STC systems rely on transmitting multiple, redundant copies of a data stream to a destination device with the intention that at least some of the copies of the data stream will survive the physical path to the destination device to allow for reliable decoding of the received signals at the destination device.
In a beamformed STC system, all signals transmitted from a first device to a second device are beamformed such that the signals received at the second device are coherently combined, and the signals transmitted from the multiple antennas of the first device are weighted in both phase and amplitude so that they will be coherently combined at an intended antenna of the second device. A beamformed STC system benefits from both beamforming and the STC techniques.
In beamformed STC methods heretofore known, each beam that is generated at the transmitting device could be intended for one of the antennas of the destination device, and each beam enhances the signal strength received at one of the antennas of the destination. To compute the beamforming weights, the current beamforming STC methods assume the radio channel information between each of the antennas of the destination device and the source device is known. But, in reality, only the radio channel information between the first device and one antenna of the destination device is generally known. Without the information about the channel with respect to other antennas at the destination device, the performance of current beamformed STC method could degraded significantly.